More Facts of Life?
by MayMayPerson
Summary: This is my entry for the "Saint's Sequels Contest!" Fax. SUMMARY: Once Fang thought all the hormone talk was done, Nudge and Angel come by. "Fang, what're pubic hairs?"


**A/N: Hey, readers! MayMay here! This is my entry for the "Saint's Sequels Contest!" I'm entering with a "Facts of Life" sequel, just 'cos it's one of my favorites of hers. I woulda done a MangaFlock sequel, but one paragraph in and I had writers block. So, yeah, this is my entry for the contest. I would type in all the rules and stuff, but they're really long. Go read them in her Poetry Corner fanfic! Wish me luck, readers! Love ya~!**

**DISCLAIMER OF DISCLAIMERNESS: *licks salt* Hm? Oh, I don't own the original "Facts of Life" story, St. Fang of Boredom does. I also don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. On with the story!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fang's POV

Finally, all this hormone crap has settled down. No one's asking any more questions, and Max seems to be surprisingly PMS-free. Now, I'm sitting on the couch, popcorn in one hand, TV remote in the other. While randomly surfing through the channels, Nudge and Angel came in.

"Hiya, Fang!" Nudge said. "Whatcha watching?"

"Just channel-surfing. What do you want?" I asked, plopping a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"Well…me and Angel were on YouTube and something came up on a video…"

"Fang, what're pubic hairs?" Nudge interrupted Angel. I choked on my popcorn.

"Fang! Are you okay?" Angel asked, hitting my back.

After I finished almost dying, I said, "Uh…why don't you ask Max?"

"Ask me what?" I heard Max say from behind me.

"Max, what're pubic hairs?" Nudge asked.

Max was quiet for a minute. Well, actually, more than a minute.

"C'mon, Max! We need to know!" Angel whined.

"Yeah! We're getting older! We have a right to know! What, is it embarrassing? Do you have any? Omigosh does _Fang _have some? Is that why he started choking? Is it gross? Can we seeeeeee?" Nudge rambled.

"Yes to the embarrassment, you don't need to know, why would you ask me, I have no idea, and NO YOU CAN'T!" Max said, trying to answer all of the questions Nudge asked. She was obviously embarrassed that Nudge wanted to _see_…er…those 'disturbing hairs.' Yeah, let's go with that.

"But, come _on,_ guys! Why won't you tell ussss?" Angel complained.

"Why do you want to know?" Max asked. I whispered "YouTube" to her and she said, "Oh. Well, ask Mom!"

"We can't wait until she gets home! Tell us please?" Nudge said. I recognized the Bambi eyes immediately and said, "Max, don't look into their eyes."

Too late.

"Fine," Max sighed, defeated.

"Can I leave?" I asked, not wanting to talk more about hormones and puberty.

Max came over and sat down beside me. "No, Fang."

"Why can't I?" I almost whined, but managed to keep what little of my cool I had left.

"Because I like to humiliate and torture you."

"That's low, Max. Even for you."

She shrugged and turned to the two little demons. "Alright, looks like Fang and I have got a little explaining to do."

Oh, whatever God or Saint or anything that's up there, kill me now.

.

(Time skip to an hour later.)

.

"No more questions, right?" Max asked Nudge and Angel.

"No, I'm good," Nudge said sounding a little frazzled.

"Me too," Angel agreed, possibly looking more frazzled than Nudge.

"Good. Leave," I said, waving them away as they got up and walked back towards their rooms. "Now, Max, why did I have to sit through a whole _freaking _hour of listening to disturbing stuff I already knew?"

"One, I like making you feel embarrassed," Max said, "and two, I don't know if I coulda told them all that…stuff alone."

"But I said nothing the entire time."

Max thought about the point I made, or at least it looked like she was. She finally said, "Moral support?"

"Yeah, I'd believe that," I sarcastically said. I looked away for a moment, and when I looked back I saw Max staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing…" she said. I saw her face getting closer to mine and her lips touched mine. I automatically kissed her back and pulled her closer. Through the kiss, I heard her mumble something. I pulled away just long enough to ask, "What?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing," she said.

"Tell me, Max," I insisted.

"No, it's lame."

"Maximum 'Charging-Off' Ride, tell me what you were going to say."

She huffed. "Fine…I said I'll…showyoumypubichair. If you want me to, that is."

I could barely make out what she said, but I caught the words "show" and "hair." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What, Fang?" Max asked. Oh crap, the PMS Max Monster might be back.

"Nothing, it's just that that was probably lamer than most of Iggy's pick-up lines," I said when I calmed my laughter.

"Well, that's nice to know." Max got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Max, wait!" I called after her.

"Just forget it," she told me.

"Ugh, to many hormonal people in this house," I said, sighing and turning the TV on again.

"Have a happy period. Always," a stupid commercial said. I turned off the TV again.

"Really, what's up with people obsessed with sex nowadays?" Iggy's voice said from behind me.

"You're one to talk."

"Touché."

**The End.**


End file.
